sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Baruchel
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | residence = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | occupation = | yearsactive = 1995–present }} Jonathan Adam Saunders Baruchel ( ; born April 9, 1982) is a Canadian actor, director, and screenwriter. He is known for his voice role as Hiccup in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, and for his roles in comedy movies such as Knocked Up, Tropic Thunder, Fanboys, She's Out of My League, Goon, This Is the End and the action-fantasy film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He played lead character Josh Greenberg in the FXX comedy television series Man Seeking Woman and played the lead character Steven Karp in Judd Apatow's comedy series Undeclared. Early life Baruchel was born in Ottawa, Ontario, the son of Robyne (née Ropell), a freelance writer, and Serge Baruchel, an antiques dealer. He grew up in the Notre-Dame-de-Grâce neighbourhood of Montreal, Quebec, and has a younger sister, Taylor. His paternal grandfather was a Sephardic Jew, while his three other grandparents were from a Christian background (of French, Irish, and German descent). Career ]] One of his first major acting roles was on local television series My Hometown in 1996. From 1997 to 1998, he co-hosted Popular Mechanics for Kids with Elisha Cuthbert. After appearing briefly in Cameron Crowe's Oscar-winning film Almost Famous, Baruchel won the role of Steven Karp on Judd Apatow's acclaimed yet short-lived television series Undeclared, where he starred alongside Seth Rogen, Carla Gallo, Charlie Hunnam and Monica Keena. He then appeared with James Van Der Beek in Roger Avary's The Rules of Attraction. In 2004, Baruchel played boxing hopeful Danger Barch in Clint Eastwood's Million Dollar Baby. Baruchel then starred in Nemesis Game and Fetching Cody, before appearing opposite Don Johnson on the WB's Just Legal in 2005, and guest-starring on the CBS drama Numb3rs in 2006. Baruchel got his first acting job when he was just 12. Baruchel appeared in the films Knocked Up (which reunited him with Judd Apatow, Jason Segel, and Seth Rogen), I'm Reed Fish, Just Buried, and the Ben Stiller-directed Tropic Thunder, alongside Jack Black, Nick Nolte, Steve Coogan and Robert Downey, Jr. He co-starred with Seth Rogen in the 2007 trailer for Jay and Seth vs. The Apocalypse, created by Rogen and Evan Goldberg as a strategy to garner interest and funding for a similar, larger-scale project (later made in 2013 as This Is the End). In 2008, he appeared in Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. He also made a brief appearance in Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian. In 2010, Baruchel starred in the films The Trotsky, DreamWorks' She's Out of My League (opposite Alice Eve),INTERVIEW: Jay Baruchel On She's Out Of My League – Rip It Up Magazine Retrieved September 15, 2010 and the live-action Disney adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He also voiced the starring role in the acclaimed animated feature, How to Train Your Dragon, a role he has subsequently continued throughout the franchise, including its television series. Also in 2010, he played two supporting characters in the Canadian comedy series The Drunk and On Drugs Happy Fun Time Hour."The Boys are back and on drugs" . The Globe and Mail, July 12, 2010. He developed the screenplay for Goon, with Evan Goldberg, playing Johnny Klutz, a character of his own creation.Kit, Borys. "Uni stumbles onto Jay Baruchel's 'Klutz'" The Hollywood Reporter March 11, 2009 Goon co-stars Seann William Scott and fellow Canadian actor, Eugene Levy. Baruchel also appeared in the 2010 Adidas Originals ad campaign, "Cantina", in conjunction with the FIFA World Cup and in video clips for Canadian prog-rockers Rush's 2012–13 Clockwork Angels tour. '' co-star America Ferrera signing autographs during a USO tour on June 4, 2014, at Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst]] In July 2012, he appeared in the music video for the song "Toxsik Waltz" by rapper Necro. In the summer of 2013, he starred in the hit apocalyptic comedy This Is the End and in 2014, he appeared in the RoboCop remake and reprised his role as Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2. In July 2014, it was announced that Baruchel would be starring in the FXX comedy Man Seeking Woman which premiered in January 2015. He also appeared in the 2015 music video for the song "Every Little Means Trust" by Idlewild. Baruchel was also involved in writing the Chapterhouse comic book series Captain Canuck. Baruchel wrote, directed and starred in the 2017 sports comedy film Goon: Last of the Enforcers, the sequel to the 2011 film Goon. In 2018, he made his debut as an author, with Born Into It: A Fan's Life, released on Harper Collins. The book explored his love of the Montreal Canadiens with anecdotes, childhood memories and heartfelt tales about his life as a fan of the team. After How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, 2019 will see Baruchel star in the Danish film The Kindness of Strangers and the Canadian horror film Random Acts of Violence, which is his second outing as a director. Personal life Baruchel was engaged to actress Alison Pill from 2011 to 2013. He alluded to their break-up in a Twitter post on February 16, 2013. In May 2018, Baruchel announced his engagement to girlfriend Rebecca-Jo Dunham. Baruchel has said that he is "probably agnostic". Baruchel has several tattoos: a Celtic cross (on his upper right arm) to honour his Irish heritage, and a red Maple Leaf on his left pectoral, which can be seen in Fanboys, Knocked Up, Tropic Thunder and This Is the End. His favourite football club is Scottish Premiership team Celtic F.C.. s Jay Baruchel on why he loves Glasgow and Celtic FC|last=O'Neill|first=Christina|date=February 5, 2019|website=Glasgow Live|accessdate=April 18, 2019}} Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * }} Category:1982 births Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Annie Award winners Category:Canadian agnostics Category:Canadian expatriate male actors in the United States Category:Canadian film directors Category:Canadian male child actors Category:Canadian male comedians Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian people of French descent Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Jewish descent Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Film directors from Montreal Category:Film directors from Ottawa Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Montreal Category:Male actors from Ottawa Category:Male actors of German descent Category:People from Côte-des-Neiges–Notre-Dame-de-Grâce